poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter with the Terminator/Canal chase
This is where Nyx has her encounter with the Terminator and T-1000 and the canal chase goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. return to our heroes, and we veiw the CMC, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Sharon, Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, and Nyx heading to an arcade a streetway, we see the Terminator driving down it when he crosses a bridge, he looks at the below level and detects Nyx see the T-1000 talking to 2 little girls Little girl #1: You just missed her, she just went to the arcade hut. T-1000: The arcade hut? see the Terminator in the parking garage and then he comes up to the foal's scooters and motorcycle we see Button and Sweetie Belle playing an arcade game T-1000: searching for Nyx Terminator: searching around the place with the shotgun inside a pizza box T-1000: to 2 boys Sweetie Belle: still playing with Button Scootaloo: Hey, I'm gonna get some quarters, I'll be right back. T-1000: arcade room Nyx: playing a jet arcade game T-1000: the photo to 2 girls Girls, do you know Nyx Sparkle? Both Girls: No. Yuna walks by T-1000: Hey, do you know this foal? Yuna: at the photo No. Sorry, sir. T-1000 then continues his search as Yuna runs up to Nyx Yuna: Nyx! Nyx: Not now, Yuna. Yuna: No really. There's an officer looking for you. Look. Nyx: the T-1000 as a kid points to her and he walks over Yuna: You better get out of here. Nyx: Get the others and let's split. Yuna: Right, but go somewhere else. Nyx: off T-1000: walking toward Nyx's direction Nyx: into the back hallway T-1000: into the hallway and follows Nyx Terminator: the same hallway from another place T-1000: the hallway and starts chasing Nyx Nyx: as she runs then bursts open a set of doors only to see the Terminator walking towards her Nyx: gasp pupils then shrink as the Terminator takes out his shotgun and cocks it Ah! runs back but she is now trapped between the Terminator and the T-1000 takes out his pistol and points it at her Terminator: Get down! ducks as the Terminator blasts the T-1000 with the shotgun Nyx: AAH! T-1000: around starts to get up but the Terminator grabs her T-1000: his pistol the Terminator shields Nyx from the hail of bullets Nyx: AAAAH!!! T-1000: the empty clip Terminator: a door and throws Nyx in T-1000: the pistols and contines to draw fire Terminator: his shotgun several times and knocks the T-1000 to the floor Nyx: out from the room T-1000: from the blasts, gets up and grabs the Terminator's shotgun 2 then start banging each other on the walls Nyx: off running T-1000: the Terminator through a window, and then leaves Nyx: running T-1000: down the hallway Terminator: back up Stallion: Hey, you alright? Nyx: running Terminator: up his shotgun and reloads it as he gives chase Nyx: the parking garage and jumps on her scooter. She tries to start it Come on! T-1000: in Nyx: COME ON! '''scooter roars into life and she takes off T-1000: after her drives thorugh the parking garage as the T-1000 chases her. She soon drives out of the garage and onto the street, almost hitting a tow truck Truck driver: Shoot! Nyx: Sorry! T-1000 then pulls the driver out and takes control Terminator then drives onto the street and gives chase Nyx: down and then she drives into a canal then stops and looks back I think I lost him. then the tow truck drives off the bridge and into the canal Oh come on! Are you kidding me?! now drives her scooter as fast as it can go as the the T-1000 chases her in the dumptruck Terminator: onto a sideroad just near the canal and continues giving chase Nyx: still speeding down the canal, constantly looking back T-1000: chasing Nyx, hitting some burnt up cars as he goes Terminator: his shotgun at a gate and drives through he's along side the the 2 Terminator: his shotgun at the tow truck. Spins cocks the shotgun and fires again, spins cocks shotgun and then shoots open another gate Nyx: under a low bridge tow truck then goes under the bridge and loses it's roof T-1000: the windsheild off. He then rear ends Nyx's scooter Nyx: she's hit Ah! '''GAH!! Terminator: his motorcycle along side then he jumps from the side and lands in the canal T-1000: left and right, trying to block the Terminator Terminator: pass the truck and gets along side Nyx and lifts her onto his motorcycle Nyx: she's lifted on AAAH!! scooter is then thrown to the side by the truck Terminator: cocks his shotgun, fires, and shoots out a tire. T-1000: get control. Slams on the brakes but crashes into another bridge diesel leaks from the tank and then the spark plug sparks the fuel, causing an explosion Terminator: his motorcycle outside the bridge and he spin cocks his shotgun and prepares to fire flaming tire rolls out, and no one comes out Terminator: away the shotgun and drives away T-1000: out the Terminator is driving down a street Nyx: Okay! Stop the motorcycle! Stop the motorcycle! Terminator turns onto a street and then pulls into an ally and stops, as Nyx hops off the motorcycle Nyx: Now, don't take this the wrong way. But you're a Terminator, right? Terminator: Yes. Cyberdyne systems model 101. takes out the shotgun and starts reloading it Nyx: she fells the back of the Terminator just to check Oh man! You're really real. So you're human on the outside but a machine underneath? Terminator: I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over metal endoskeleton. Nyx: the Terminator's face and then feels inside a bullet hole and finds blood Holy. Okay. You're not here to kill me. I figured out that myself. So what is your main goal? Terminator: My mission is to protect you. the shotgun away Nyx: Really? Who? Termiator: Your future brother. 37 years from now he reproggramed me to be your protector here, in this time. Nyx: Whoa. the Terminator is driving down the street with Nyx in back Nyx: So the other guy, he's a Terminator like you. Right? Terminator: No, not like me. A T-1000. Advanced Prototype. Nyx: You mean he's more advanced than you? Terminator: Yes. A Mimetic poly alloy. Myx: Memetic-what? Terminator: Liquid metal. Nyx: Where we going? Terminator: We have to get out of the city immediately and avoid the authorities. Nyx: For what? Terminator: The T-1000 won't stop at anything to try and get you. Nyx: Oh man. then pull into a parking lot and come to a stop Nyx: off Okay, before we go on. I just wanna know, why is that T-1000 trying to kill me? Terminator: The T-1000 was sent here to kill you because of an event you do in the future. Nyx: Who sent him? Terminator: Princess Chaos, the Changling Queen's daughter. Nyx: Oh, man. Terminator: The T-1000 has one advantage of getting you. He can impersonate others when he touches them. Nyx: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're telling me, this thing can imitate anything it touches? Terminator: Anything it samples by physical contact. Nyx: Could he disguise himself as a random item? Terminator: No, only an object of equal size. Nyx: So why didn't it turn into a bomb to try and get me? Terminator: It can't form complex machines. Gun and explosives have chemicals, moving parts. It doesn't work like that, but it can form solid metal shapes. Nyx: Such as? Terminator: Knives and stabbing weapons. the wreak of the tow truck, the T-1000 takes another police car Nyx: At first I didn't believe my mom and Brian about the Terminators but then when one was sent to kill them, it proved they were right. And now I know what it's like. Listen, we have to get back to the condo and get everyone out of there before the T-1000 does. Terminator: Negative. The T-1000's highest probability for success now will be to copy Twilight Sparkle and wait for you to contact her. Nyx: Okay, but what happens to the real one? Terminator: Typically, the subject being copied is terminated. Nyx: Shoot! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! We gotta go right now! Terminator: Nyx Negative. It's not a mission priority. Nyx: Maybe not to you, but it i''s'' to me! Hey, what's the big idea?! to pull loose Hey! Get off me!' Terminator: This does not help our mission. Nyx: '''WILL YOU LET ME GO?!' Terminator: Nyx Nyx: Why did you do that!? Terminator: Cause you told me to. Nyx: What, you have to do as I say? Terminator: That's one of my mission parameters. Nyx: Okay, stand on one foot. Terminator: so Nyx: Wow! My own Terminator bodyguard. Okay, but let's set some ground rules. You may be a Terminator, but for now, you are to protect me and my family. You aren't allowed to kill anyone in particuler. Terminator: Why? Nyx: What do you mean "Why"? Because you can't. Terminator: Why? Nyx: I'll get back to you on that one. But right now, I've got to get my friends and family out of the condo before it's too late, and I order you to help me. see the T-1000 pulling in to the parking lot of the condo see Nyx and the Terminator driving on the motorcycle Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles